


Main Aidante

by Kurai Himitsu (Taskuhecate)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Assisted Suicide, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-06
Updated: 2005-09-06
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskuhecate/pseuds/Kurai%20Himitsu
Summary: A favor...cold truths and a small light at the end of a gun barrel... Light? Or steel?





	Main Aidante

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**  I'm amazed at myself...this one doesn't have hide nor hair of  _any_  of the Trio! But it does have an odd pairing. At least, for me it's odd.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  Don't own  _Furuba_...and I'm not making money off this.
> 
>  **Additional Notes:**  Yea…there is a little German in here... The grammar's probably atrocious but I did it anyway... Please, anybody who actually speaks German, if you read this, tell me how bad it is so I can fix it! (The title, however, is French...go figure. It means—or should mean—"Helping Hand")

"Haru...are you sure about this?"

"Yes." His eyes, storm grey like dark clouds on an endless sea, were distant and contemplative.

Momiji frowned, worriedly biting his lip. "But Haru, why?"

"Because I can't point it at the back of my head and I don't want to see the end coming—"

"No," the blonde whispered. "Why do this at all?"

There was silence for a moment. Haru's grey eyes focused on Momiji's small frame, taking in the sight. He was pale, his brown eyes larger than normal, as he stood there, shaking and staring at the cold steel Haru was holding out to him, at the favor the older boy was asking of him. "Because I'm alone here. I don't want to be, but I only hurt anyone I get close to." Haru shook his head, smiling faintly. "Rin...I couldn't help her. I only drove Kyou away. And Yuki—my dear Yuki—I only made things worse for him in the end."

"Haru—"

"Everyone leaves me in the end. I guess I'm just not meant to be around people." He sighed, brushing his free hand absently through his white hair and letting it settle against his now-gaunt face.

"I haven't left yet," muttered Momiji, blonde hair hiding his eyes.

Haru frowned, his face blank. "What do you mean?"

"I haven't left yet," repeated Momiji, stronger this time. "You said everyone leaves you—well I haven't!" With one swift movement, Momiji was clutching the steel to his chest, his heart beating wildly against its hard surface.

"Momiji—"

"No! I won't let you do this! I won't do it for you either!"

"Momiji," sighed Haru. "Give me the gun and let me finish this—if you won't help me—"

"Nein! Haru, du Dummkopf!  _Ich liebe dich!_ " Momiji was glaring now, soft angry tears in his light brown eyes. "Und ich werde nie du verlassen...immer!"

Haru stared, eyes wide. "Momiji..."

"Don't do this." The smaller boy's voice was quiet now, pleading, no more than a mewl. "Please.  _Please_ , Haru."

He swallowed, taking a step back. Momiji watched him, his face softening to a terrified concern, tears at the corners of his eyes. Haru shook his head. "But...why me?"

Momiji smiled gently. "Because, you don't laugh at me. Because I've watched you for so long—but I'm tired of watching."

"Momiji."

"I'm not asking for your love," said the blonde, suddenly serious. "Just your promise that you won't try this ever again."

Haru swallowed, nodding. "Fine. My love will just be a bonus then." He smiled almost awkwardly, almost apologetically. "Sure you want to try with me? I mean, with my history—"

"Natürlich!"

Haru smiled, relieved—this would be a new challenge—a new love and both were ready to try and neither wanted to give it up or let it end this way. As he slowly walked back to the estate with Momiji by his side, Haru vowed that he would never look for an escape again, never turn to the cold steel tunnel, if only for the sake of the small blonde beside him.

_—Owari—_

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:**  Wow...I didn't like it. Oh well. I don't think it's that good...not up to my normal par, but please, I'd rather hear it from you—besides, this is an older one. A  _way_  older one! The German is as follows: "Nein! Haru, du Dummkopf!  _Ich liebe dich!_  Und ich werde nie du verlassen...immer," which means "No! Haru, you dumbhead!  _I_   _love_   _you!_  And I will never leave you…ever;" also, "Natürlich," which means "Of course/Naturally!" Anyway, please  ** _review!_**


End file.
